We Were Just Kids In Love
by Rockergirl16
Summary: NOTE: Re-uploaded- It's Summer, and that means road trips! Love blooms everywhere, no one knows when it will happen. Only fate can tell. MangaPallet, PreciousMetal, Clingy, etc.


**We Were Just Kids in Love**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Pokemon, if I did, you people would see something totally different. I also don't own the people of Pokemon. And if I did, it would be the same result of the first disclaimer. "Kids in Love" belongs to Mayday Parade. Anyway to the warnings, and I need you to read the warnings because two assholes didn't read the warnings from two of my least popular fanfic. My rights told me to take those down, due to the fact of those asshats. I'll explain at the end.

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, Modern day timing with Pokemon, Lots of traveling, Swearing (thanks to me), Shoujo-ai, Some Mild Suggestive Themes, and that's about it. Wait, no never mind. Oh, I made Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow 18, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Platinum, Dia, Pearl are 17, and Daigo is 19. And Green is the boy and Blue is the girl.**

**Summary: **I really just based this fanfic from the unofficial music video of "Kids in Love" from Mayday Parade, but I added and changed a few things. Anyway, its summer, and it's a big time for Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Daigo, Platinum, Dia, and Pearl. It's time for a summer road trip, and love blossoms in the weirdest ways, like in karaoke, or when they're swimming, or just doing something totally stupid. And just how the title implies, they were just kids in love.

…...

"Hey, wake up Red," Green yells while shaking him, "We have to get going. Everyone is waiting for us!"

"Another five minutes." Red muffles. Green is now violently shaking Red to get his lazy ass up.

"No, today is the day we go on our trip. Get up!" he yelled.

"Alright, alright." Red says getting up. Green just notice that Red is only wearing his boxers, causing Green trying hold back a blush. Finally after like five minutes, Red is dressed with just jeans and a white shirt on. Green grabs Red's hand and rushes outside, to meet up with everyone else. They were waiting outside Red's house, they were driving a fricken huge RV.

"So, Green finally got your boyfriend to wake up?" Gold asked.

"Shut up, Gold." Green walked passed him getting into the RV, and grabbed his I-pod, and played a random song.

_I look back to the one and only summertime,_

_When my girl was the envy of every friend of mine,_

_She slept safely in my arms,_

_We were young and invincible._

"_Gold some-what has a point, I plan to make Red mine during this trip. I really don't know how, but he will be mine in the end." _Green thought to himself. Then he heard a crash coming from the mini kitchen. He runs to see what it was; it was only Daigo who dropped a glass cup.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'll get it." Daigo told Ruby, Green looks a Ruby to find him blushing.

"Hey, Ruby, you okay?" Green asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool. I just have a little piece of glass in my finger." he answered.

"Oh, then how come you're blushing?" Green asked sort-of like a jerk.

"Oh shit." Ruby turned around covering his cheeks, while Green laughed, and Daigo cleaning up the glass. Ruby just decides to go back to his room he shares with Daigo.

"Oh, Green. You shouldn't the one laughing, you were the one who saw Red in just his boxers, and almost blushed. Am I correct?" Daigo questioned Green.

"Where did you hear that?" Green answered while panicking.

"Oh, so it's true?" Daigo stated.

"Oh fuck," Green whispered to himself, "Fine, yes it did happen."

"Alright then. We're at our first stop. Get everyone, Green." Daigo said, and Green did what he was told. Green walks toward to Blue and Platinum's room to find them in bed.

"Uhh, girls, we're at the first stop." Green hesitated to say. Blue gets up and nudges Platinum to get up.

"We'll be out in a couple minutes." Blue replied, Green nods and just backs away from the room. He starts running for outside until Red bumps into him.

"Sorry Green, I'll move." Red tells him, staring down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Green asked.

"Yeah, I- well- are we going to share a room at the hotel?" Red started to stuttered.

"If you want us to." he replied. Red just blushed, and just ran inside the hotel. Green just stood there feeling like an idiot.

_Closed lips, she was never one to kiss and tell,_

_Those trips in the summer never went so well,_

_Young love was such dumb love,_

_Call it what you want, it was still enough._

Silver was lying in his bed, reading a book, until when Gold scared the crap out of Silver.

"What, Gold? What do you want?" Silver asked, pretty harshly. Gold just pressed his lips against Silver's.

"I needed to get that off my shoulders." Gold sighed, and then Silver kicked him in the area where guys don't want to be kicked.

"What the hell was that for!" Silver exclaimed, Gold was wincing in pain. And Gold tried to explain, but he thought he'll explain later.

_And you're still out of my reach,_

_And you're still all of the things that I want in my life._

_How could ask you to leave me?_

"Hey, Dia, where are you?" Pearl walked around the pool area, then Dia popped out of the water.

"Yeah, what is it Pearl?" Dia asked, as he got out of the water. His hair was dripping wet, same goes for his body.

"Oh, nothing." Pearl replied and grabbed Dia back into the water.

_And we were just kids in love,_

_The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from,_

_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips,_

_Why did the last one tear us apart?_

"Hey, Pearl, were we ever in a relationship?" Dia asked.

"Y-I think we are." Pearl replied, shrugging, Pearl looked away, and Dia glomped Pearl.

"D-D-Dia! What?" Pearl stuttered.

"I love you! I love you with all my heart!" Dia cried.

"Dia, I love you too. I just waited for you to say it." Pearl replied and kissed Dia.

"Pearl, thank you so much." Dia answered.

"You're welcome Dia." Pearl responded.

_Our breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol,_

_We'd walk down the beach, counting every star,_

_Our hearts beating inside our chest,_

_Leaving us gasping for every breath._

"Ruby," Daigo called out, "I got you something." Daigo looked around the hotel, but then thought of the stupidest place to look for Ruby, the RV, which he found him in there.

Ruby calls out to Daigo, "Hey, I'm over here. What do have there?"

"You'll see." Daigo replies, he gets on the RV, and pulls out two boxes, one long and skinny, and the other, small and wide.

"What are these?" Ruby asked.

"Open them." Daigo replied, Ruby opens the skinny one first, and is flabbergasted, it is a pure gold necklace, with a golden cross.

"Oh, Daigo, it's beautiful." Ruby said in awe, now, he was grabbing the wider box, he opened it and was on the verge of crying, for it was ring, and it was engraved inside with 'I love you.' Daigo hugs Ruby, and Ruby was just crying happily.

"How do much do you like them?" Daigo asked. Ruby just answered him by kissing him.

" I love them as much as I love you." Ruby answered.

_Her smile with the wind blowing through her hair,_

_Was so contagious in the air,_

_So satisfying and I'm still smiling._

Crystal looked around the garden portion of the hotel, looking for Yellow, "Hey, Yellow, where are you?" Yellow and her Pikachu popped out from the tulip section.

"Oh, hey Crystal. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's time to go back inside, it's karaoke night today." Crystal responded. Yellow just nods and comes back inside.

"Okay, everyone is back." Crystal announced. "Who's singing first?" She realized that Green was all ready singing, but he saw her and gave her the microphone, to leave her singing, she hesitated, but began where Green had left off.

_And you're still out of my reach,_

_And you're still all of the things that I want in my life,_

_How could ask you to leave me?_

But then, the karaoke machine died. "Yeah, great time to die, stupid karaoke machine." Green said.

"Should we leave, you know to go on to our next stop?" Sapphire asked.

"Might as well." Blue and Platinum answered, so all of them packed, and headed off to their next destination. Crystal was looking around for her Poke gear, but she couldn't find it.

"Guys, I can't find my Poke gear." Crystal said.

"Wow, and you're usually the organized one." Gold remarked.

"Shut up Gold." Crystal retorted.

"You guys go, I'll help her find her Poke gear." Yellow told the others, they looked around and they accidentally bumped into each other and they're on the bed with Crystal on top of Yellow.

"I'm sorry Yellow!" Crystal started to say, but Yellow just pulled her down for a kiss.

"You don't have be sorry Crystal." Yellow replied.

"Yellow, I love you." Crystal said while blushing.

"I love you too, Crystal." Yellow said, kissing Crystal's forehead.

_And we were just kids in love,_

_The summer was full of mistakes, we wouldn't learn from,_

_The first kiss stole my breath from my lips,_

_Why did the last one tear us apart?_

"Platinum, do you ever regret a relationship?" Blue asked.

"Never. Especially the one I have with you." Platinum replies.

"Thanks, I really needed to ask that question." Blue sighed in relief, kissing Platinum.

"You know I would say that." Platinum replied.

"Still, I like asking you questions, like this one, do you love me?" Blue asked.

"Of course." Platinum replied. And kissed Blue.

"I hope Green and Red get together, they've been avoiding each other the whole time." Blue worried.

"They will, just like Gold and Silver." Platinum replies.

_We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?_

_We're at an all time low, how do we get it back?_

_We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?_

_We're at falling down, can we pick up the pieces now?_

"Hey, Silver, can I talk to you?" Gold asked.

"Sure, unless you plan to harass me somehow." Silver replied, Gold nodded a no, and lead Silver to their room in the RV.

"I'm sorry for what I did at the beginning of the trip. The only reason I wanted to kiss you was, I love you." Gold explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry I kicked you down there." Silver apologized, Gold took the apology, and once again kissed him again.

_And we were just kids in love,_

_The summer was full of mistakes, we wouldn't learn from._

_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips,_

_Why did the last one tear us apart._

"Hey, guys here we are, our next stop," Green announced, "You guys get inside the hotel, I need to go somewhere."

"Green, is that a good idea? It looks like it's going to storm." Red asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine. I need to get a rental car." Green replied.

"Be careful." Red whispered.

_We were just kids in love,_

_The summer was full of mistakes, we wouldn't learn from,_

_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips,_

_Why did the last one tear us apart?_

Red walked into the lobby, where everyone was looking out the window.

"It's been five hours, since Green left, where is he?" Red asked.

"We don't know." all of them answered.

"It was storming harshly out there. Turn on the TV. Check what's happening." Red stated.

Blue turned on the TV, to find Green was talking about the storm that just passed through.

"How did you get caught in the storm?" the news reporter asked Green.

"I was buying something for someone I love, but then during the storm, my car got caught in the high water. I got out, but I forgot the present, so I had to back to get it, but it went down the storm sewer. I really was upset, because, now, I can't be that person, I told them I was going to be gone, but they told not to leave, I wished I listen to them." Green ended.

"Alright, thank you. Back to Rich." the news reporter told.

"We have gotten word that the people who were caught in the horrific storm will stay with the Red Cross." Rich announced. Red turned off the TV, after the announcement.

"I told him not to go, but he did it for me. Why did he?" Red questioned to himself. Everyone gathered around him, trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry Red, he'll be alright." Sapphire, Ruby and Daigo comforted him.

"Hey, guys, the phone's for Red." Dia handed the phone to Red. He grabbed the phone from Dia and talked into it.

"Hey." Red said.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry for being such an asshole and not listening to you. I really wanted to get you something beautiful. I'll be home soon." Green apologized.

" It's okay, I saw you on the news, and I love you too." Red replied.

"I'll meet you home." Green answered.

**-2 hours later-**

Green came in, soaking wet. Everyone ran towards him.

"Hey, I know I was gone for a long time, but was it long enough that you guys will kill me?" Green asked in sarcasm.

"Hey, you own Red an apology. Blue nagged Green.

"I will, I will. God, Blue." Green replied.

"Red, I'm so sorry." Green apologized.

"It's okay. As long as you're here." Red responded, just hugging Green. Green couldn't hold it in and just kissed Red.

"I love you." Red said.

"I love you." Green replied.

"Alright you guys went over this. Come on it's time to party!" Sapphire said excitingly.

_We were just kids in love,_

_The summer full of mistakes, we wouldn't learn from,_

_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips,_

_Why did the last one tear us apart?_

…...

**A/N: **Yay! It's another Pokemon fanfic! Anyway, down to the real business. Remember at the begging of the fanfiction, I said that I pulled down two of my fanfiction due to asshats. Well, they didn't read the damn warnings. So, now I will be more serious with these types of people. And I have a special announcement. I am taking a month hiatus. Do not fret, it is only for me to improve my writing skills, and I have gotten a FaceBook to keep you updated. I don't know why I would have any fans, but I do. So, I will be back in late July/Mid-August. I'm re-uploading this. I forgot to tell you people some stuff. First, if you want to find me on FaceBook, I'm Sami Ryanne. Second, I based the storm part from storms that happened here in Minnesota. I live in Minnesota, so it was easy to base it after that. And, that I needed to clear up, so I will you guys later.


End file.
